


All She Needs

by elle_enchanted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rain, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_enchanted/pseuds/elle_enchanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, it's raining, and Lydia just needs a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round three of [stop_drop_howl](http://stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com) with the prompt _slippery when wet_.

It rains the first day of summer. 

It's the first day of summer vacation, but Lydia wanders the school hallways anyway, holding a stack of textbooks in her arms. Her AP courses next year require a rigorous regimen of work over the summer, and she just ended meeting with her AP US Government teacher detailing the extent of work required.

Shifting the books to the crook of her left arm, Lydia trails her hand down the lockers, nails scratching lightly against the metal. The lockers are new, replacements for the ones Isaac destroyed with his own nails - claws.

Summer vacation started with a rift in her social group. Jackson moved out of town after the night he transformed. Without a word or second glance back, he was out of Lydia's life. She felt less empty than she expected, but a break up is still a break up. Allison and her dad had decided to take a vacation to France for the summer and wouldn't be back until the start of the next year, if she came back at all. So Lydia had no one to talk to about all of this, the break up, AP courses, the revelation that her town was crawling in werewolves… No one at all.

At the end of the hallway, Lydia hears exuberant male voices. Rounding the corner, she sighs as she comes face to face with Scott and Stiles.

"Don't you have a pack of Alphas to be running away from?" she asks.

"Aw, don't worry Lydia, we'll protect you!" Stiles throws an arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to his chest. "We all know how Alphas just love to sink their teeth into you." He bars his teeth at her, growling a little.

"Stiles!" Scott cries, smacking the back of his best friend's head. He smiles sheepishly at Lydia. "Sorry."

Lydia shoves Stiles off her, which causes the books to fall from her hands. "Whatever." She bends down to pick them, only to find Scott has them balanced in his hands already. She glares at him before grabbing them back.

"I really do not feel like dragging lacrosse equipment out there," Stiles moans, looking out of the window. "It's rainy. Muddy. Grassy."

"Very descriptive, Stiles. I'm surprised you aren't taking AP English next year," Lydia quips.

Scott chuckles, but the smile drops from his face as Stiles shoots him a look.

Lydia grips the books tightly to her chest. "Have fun playing with your balls, boys. I have work to do." She pushes through the two of them to exit through the front door. She grimaces as the rain seems to pick up as she exits the door, the wind blowing her hair across her face. As she reaches up to brush it up, she descends the stairs right as a car passes in front of her. The rain is nothing compared to the large puddle of water that splashes on her face, spraying a mixture of mud and leaves in every direction. She stands there a moment, too shocked to say anything.

"Oh, shit."

Behind her, she can hear Stiles chuckling. A hand gently grabs onto her shoulder.

"Lydia?"

She's not going to cry. Not in front of them. She grips her now soaked books even tighter and breathes slowly, exhaling through her mouth.

"Look, why don't we go get you cleaned up. You can shower in the locker room. And we can try to get the mud out of your clothes and dry your books." Scott guides her around and back up the stairs and Lydia nearly embarrasses herself further as she fumbles on the stairs, her shoes slippery when wet.

When they enter the school again, Scott takes the books from her hands and gives them to Stiles. "Go dry these off." When Stiles begins to protest, he adds, "Now."

With Stiles off to the restroom to attempt blowing the books dry with the hand dryer, Scott leads Lydia down the hall to the gym. Her teeth start to chatter, and Scott rubs his hand up and down her arm in an equally warming and comforting gesture. When they reach the gym, Scott starts to lead her toward the girls' locker room before stopping suddenly and cursing under his breath.

"They're re-doing the locker rooms this summer, I completely forgot. The boys' is still open, if you don't mind?" He looks at her for an answer, but she only shrugs.

The locker room smells like a ripe mixture of BO and Axe body spray, covered on top with a generic air freshener. It's sickening. Lydia scrunches her nose as Scott lets go to turn on the shower head for her.

"Um, if you want to toss out your clothes, I can try to clean them. In the mean time, I have a pair of sweats and a shirt that might fit you." Scott leaves her then, and in the distance, she can hear him rummaging through his locker.

Lydia stripes slowly, debating whether to take off her bra and underwear, when she just goes with it, tossing them on top of the clothes piles and stepping under the now steaming water. The water is almost too hot, but it feels good on her chilled skin and sighs. She realizes that she's still shaking and moves in closer under neath the shower head. She opens her mouth and sob rips from her throat. It surprises her, and she suddenly realizes why she's shaking. She's crying.

"Lydia?" Scott stands outside the showers, his head down as he picks up her clothes and folds them gently on the bench. He fumbles a minute, his hands nervously twisting themselves together. "Lydia, I'm sorry. I don't-" He stops as Lydia reaches for him, her wet hand grabbing by his shirt and underneath the water spray with her.

"Shut up," she says. And then she kisses him.

Scott stills for a moment before returning the kiss, pushing her against the tiled wall. Lydia's back slips awkwardly on the wet tile, but Scott moves his hips to her waist to keep her steady. Lydia pushes at his sweatshirt, the wet material falling to the floor behind him. Scott tugs off his shirt a second later as Lydia reaches for his belt. He stops her with his hand, tucking his head down to suck at her breast.

Lydia runs her hands through Scott's hair as Scott's teeth graze at her nipple and she moans out in pleasure. Scott reacts to the encouragement with enthusiasm, one hand leaving her waist to play with her other breast, twisting the nipple between his fingers. She tugs at his hair hard, wanting his mouth on hers again, but he doesn't budge, and instead chooses to move lower down her torso, leaving kisses as he travels. He moves to lean in front of her, eyes on her, questioning. She smiles down at him, nodding lightly before he presses her back into the wall and spreading her legs with his broad shoulders.

The first thing she thinks is that Jackson never did this with her, never even offered. Scott's tongue is gentle at first, licking up her folds gently at first, adding more pressure as he gets accustomed to her taste. His fingers part her, and his tongue licks hot up her center and she shudders, her moans echoing off the wall. A thumb comes up to rub at her clit, hard and fast and without mercy. Her feet slip on the shower floor, but Scott doesn't worry, throwing one leg over his shoulder. The change in angle makes her cry out.

"Scott, please," she finds herself begging. "Please, please, I need."

Scott moves his face away from her, substituting his fingers for his tongue. "I know, it's ok. It's ok."

His fingers move faster than Lydia thought was possible and his tongue returns to her to lick and suck on her clit. Her thighs begin to shake and her other foot slips precariously. Scott responds without removing his mouth, both of her legs wrapped around his face now, his shoulders the only thing holding her up. 

Lydia starts to pant, her breath quickening and her heart racing. As she feels her orgasm beginning in her lower abdomen, she grips Scott's hair and moans long and hard. Her orgasm rolls over her soon after, her breath catching in her throat and her thighs squeezing around Scott's face. As the waves of pleasure tremble in her body, Scott leans back, helping her down so she's sitting next to him under neath the water spray.

Lydia notices he's hard, still wearing his jeans, and she fumbles her hand over his belt before Scott removes her hand again.

"It's ok," he insists, kissing the top of her head. "I'm fine."

Lydia stares at him a moment, before leaning her head on his shoulder. She swallows, torn between thanking him and giving him a snarky comment. She lifts her head back up, mouth open, still unsure of what she's going to say when Scott leans in to kiss her.

"I know," he says. "It's ok. I'm here."

And the stress Lydia had been holding in the last couple months finally releases within her. She doesn't want to cry again in front of him, but he only pulls her in close to him and lets her tears mix with the water from the shower head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're my friend," she finally says after her tears her subside. 

"Of course," Scott says. "I'll always be your friend."

For now, that's all she needs.


End file.
